Memoriam
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Arwen dies. What is Aragorn to say to his son? Written for Teitho Contest FATHER AND SON. Legolas always on his side.


**Memoriam **

**by: WhiteGloves**

**Something that pops up when needed~ Happy reading!**

I always tell my son, Eldarion, to trust in the will of Men. Never gave in to revenge and anger, but always trust in good will.

I was challenged a lot of times when my friends or love ones got hurt in unnecessary battle. Innocent people getting killed one by one and people telling me that something must be done.

Indeed, something must be done. But I never let revenge prevail on me.

That is what I told my son.

Eldarion, he is too young. To live with harmony is what I wanted him to inherit from me. He is the future King of Men. Revenge would not suit him. I will teach him the importance of humanity… However…

I was left appalled one day when my wife was slain by a human. Arwen, my beloved, died on my arms that day. My son saw everything.

'Legolas, keep him away from here', I told my friend in haste.

I saw the man who killed my wife ran away… I must get to him is what I was thinking. The guards caught him. I did not do anything but to cry for the remains of my beloved half. I did not leave her body not even when she was put in rest…until she was properly settled in somewhere beautiful, _Ithilien_.

That night I was with my friend. I found out the abominable person who brought upon the death of my wife was locked up in the dungeon. How I wanted to break his neck ruthlessly… but that won't do…I locked myself inside my room and told Legolas to guard me.

'Don't let me out until my killing instinct settles!' I ordered him.

'The people are asking for the execution of the man.' Legolas said from the other side.

I did not answer. Instead I asked, 'What would you have done, mellon?'

'I will kill him.' My gentle friend spoke daggers. I had to grip my hands tightly.

'I would have done so at that moment…' I admitted as silent tears poured down my lap, 'I would have slain that man with my own sword… But Arwen would not have wanted Eldarion to see such a thing… She told me what Elladan and Elrohir became when their mother was taken hostage by the orcs… they were never the same because of vengeance… she wouldn't want Eldarion to go through the same thing… I do not know when this cycle of vengeance started… but once you kill you will get sucked up in the cycle… and when that child's eye see that it will darken him with hate…so I can't…What will I tell ada? His beloved daughter slain by the kin of his adopted son… my ada who entrusted me his daughter… I don't understand…'

'Aragorn…' my friend whispered on the other side.

'I don't understand why I can't tear apart the person who murdered my wife!' I shouted in anguish, 'for the sake of my son who must be feeling lost and confuse at the moment… I don't want him to live in hatred…'

'And thus…Eldarion will live like you want to…. if you… show him the right path… mellon…' Legolas' voice was stricken. 'He needs you now.'

My friend's words awakened me for the need of my child. I went to him. I found him crying in his room.

'Eldarion…'

The child looked up to me. 'Father…'

I knelt down and embraced my child… the only remaining proof of my wife's love. I embraced my child tightly and hold him as long as I could… silent tears escaped from my eyes…

'Don't labour on hate, my dear son…' I whispered to him, 'Your mother will be saddened if we both succumb into it…do you hear me?'

'…'

'Tis'that happened now… albeit cruel and unforgivable… must be dealt righteously… My son, we still have choices at this kind of situation… to be vengeful… or be forgiving… it is the hardest choice there is my son and a lot of people are going through this kind of thing… most people have already chosen their path without hesitation… and that is vengeance… but I will tell you one thing, your mother would not want us to go through such thing. To live in hatred like most men… or to live in forgiveness… son…'

'Father… I love mother…' cried the young one on my shoulder. 'I don't want her to go…'

'There, there… father is here…be strong child… we will come through this together… no matter how hard, as long as you believe in me…'

'I believe you father… I love you too…'

The young one fell asleep, crying on my shoulder. I did not leave his side for hours.

I found Legolas standing outside the doorway after making up my mind.

'What of the prisoner?' he asked me quietly.

'He will not be killed…' I answered, 'He will remain in that place forever.'

The Elf Prince nodded. I stared at him hard.

'Where shall I go on after this, mellon…?' I asked him. Legolas put a gentle hand on my shoulder.

'Keep living'… that is what Arwen would say…' he told me.

'Indeed…'

We walked on the hallway silently. Quiet, we both were, but glad I was that my friend for a long journey was there in time of my direst need.

I prayed to heavens to take care of my beloved… soon I shall be joining her… and we would be together… but as Legolas had said, keep living, for the sake of my son.

**The End**


End file.
